


The Same, Yet Different

by DelicateDarkness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But she's still kind of an OC? Eh, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, The main girl is my self-insert for the Undertale fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateDarkness/pseuds/DelicateDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A self insert basically. Or you can imagine yourself on this crazy journey in the Underground, anything is fine by me. Author is terrible at summaries. Join my two characters, Shaye and Anna on their life changing adventure down inside a mountain full of monsters. This is going to be wild ride, buckle up kiddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story Start

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted in a very long while, please bear with me ^^'  
> Comments and critique are much appreciated!  
> Also I'm sorry this is so short! I'm adding more real soon, I promise!

_It all happened so fast._

_“Shaye! Shaye! Look at me!”_

_She was so excited to go with me on a hiking trip. Just the two of us, away from everything._

_“Hey Spudsy! Don’t go too far from me, okay?”_

_I was so stupid, I shouldn’t have let her out of my sight. Mt. Ebott is known for accidents._

**_“Shaye!”_ **

**_“Anna!”_ **

_I wasn’t fast enough. I saw her hands disappear over the edge. I could still hear her scream. I didn’t think, all I knew at the moment, was that she needed me… I needed her. Who cares if I die? Anything to keep her safe. I kept that in mind as I sunk farther into the darkness that had swallowed my sister. Funny, I don’t remember hitting the ground…_

_~_

When she woke, it was dark and everything hurt to move. Nothing broken from what she could feel, just overly sore. She blearily opened her eyes and took in the blurry scene before her; dark cavern like walls surrounded her being, whilst her body was cushioned by a bed of golden-yellow flowers… Wait. Flowers? Slightly impressed that the flowers weren’t crushed and the fact that they were practically holding up her body weight. Well, it wasn’t the weirdest place she’s fallen, Anna would know, she’s seen her fall more than-Wait! Where’s Anna? She distinctly remembered following her little sister down this exact hole as soon as she fell. No way in hell was she just gonna stand there stupid. But now where was her sister? If she was fine, then her sister might be too? What if she was hurt? What if she was dragged off by some mountain beast?

With a start, she got up and searched around the cavern wildly.

“Anna?” Her voice slightly echoed and carried along another path. Maybe she got up and walked through there? Her sister didn’t have much common sense, even when it came to danger. “Ah shit…” She looked around the cavern once more before she set her sights on the tunnel leading to who-knows-where. Time to find the little spud and get them both out of here.

The girl shakily got to her feet and briefly checked her person. Her glasses were fine, short, dark hair was messy but not a problem at the moment, her hoodie and jeans were slightly disheveled, but again, not an issue. She checked her pockets, only to find out that her phone was miraculously dead, she had a few coins in change, and her earphones were still here. Great. Nothing useful. Everything needed for emergencies was by the little rest spot above ground she had chosen for herself and her sister. Oh well. She stepped away from the flower bed, towards the ominous tunnel before.

**_Looking down the dark, unknown tunnel… fills you with motivation._ **


	2. Weeds and Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I uploaded this chapter  
> I'm not too sure how I feel about it since it went through some heavy editing  
> Please tell me if I have any errors!   
> I want to see how people like this and I can decide whether or not I'll continue it and if I do, what direction do I want this to go..  
> Ok Delicate is done talking, ONTO THE STORY

The tunnel itself wasn’t that long, but judging by the size of the mountain, there had to be more extensive routes. 

_ Oh God… It’ll take me forever to find Anna.  _

She made to call out for her little sister again when she stopped before an entry way. The pillars looked like something from her history books. The pillars and archway led into another area. Something strange caught her eye before she ventured further into the new room. Before her, a single small, yellow flower, not unlike the ones that had cushioned her fall, stood illuminated by an unseen light in the middle of the area. The flower wasn’t what surprised her, it was the fact that it was moving about almost violently and… arguing with itself? It had a face which was scrunched up into an ugly glare of sorts. It seemed pretty pissed off at something, so pissed off, in fact, that it didn’t even notice the young woman standing in the opening. She rubbed her eyes to see if she was actually hallucinating. Maybe she hit her head on the way down? Maybe. But she did have a very strong imagination, so maybe her mind is playing tricks on her because it was so dark down here? She reopened her eyes and inhaled sharply as she noticed that the flower had stopped it’s self debate and was now staring directly at her. 

“Uh…”

“Well howdy!” The flower’s face had receded back into an overly jolly smile. The whole scene gave off bad vibes. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

_ Wow. How original.  _

She still couldn’t find enough nerve to actually speak so the flower, Flowey, continued to speak.

“Hmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly you must be so confused.”

To be frankly honest, yes, she was entirely confused. But she couldn’t dwell on that fact, she need to find Anna.

“Ah.. Yeah uh…” Come on Shaye, you can speak, “Y-Yeah. This is pretty crazy. Say, you seen a little girl head through here? She has long, dark wavy pigtails. She was wearing blue overalls with a striped, pink shirt. She even had light up Sketchers!” 

A brief look of utter hate, resent and familiarity flashed by in Flowey’s face. Now she definitely knew something was wrong. And this flower was bad news. She could practically feel the loathing leak from Flowey towards her. His smile was strained.

“No… Never heard of her.” He knew something. He went back to being overly cheerful, only now he seemed kind of excited. “Now since you’re new, someone ought to teach you how things work down here!” He looked around briefly, almost mockingly so, before he turned his attention back to Shaye. “Looks like little old me will have to do.” 

Warning signals were blaring inside her head. First off, he is a little too happy to be the only one in the room with her. Secondly, he is withholding information about her sister’s whereabouts… Quickest way to piss her off. 

“No thanks uh.. dude? Look I gotta find that girl. You sure you haven’t seen her? If not, then I really should move forward and keep looking.” 

She moved forward but she was struck with the strangest sensation. It felt like something was getting pulled out of her very being. It didn’t hurt, but it startled her. Everything around her faded to black, until she saw a glowing, emerald green heart flow out from within her body. The smooth dark color captivated her and she felt a sense of power and protection emanate from the crudely shaped heart, but it was washed away as Flowey appeared before her and the green heart was encased in a cage… or a box?

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!”

She stared at the small heart, drawn into it’s light wisps of color and completely enamoured with the aura it gave off. She came out of her trance when Flowey spoke up again.

“Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.” She made to speak, but she was once again cut off by the flower, “What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you?”

_ What the hell is he getting at? _

“Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” She was very wary of the wink he sent her way. “Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white ‘friendliness pellets’.” Flowey seemed even more giddy as he spoke, his tone giving the feeling of deception. 

“Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” 

_ Oh. I’ll move alright. _

The green heart veered  _ away _ from the oncoming pellets.

Flowey’s grin twitched slightly downward, becoming even more strained.

“Hey buddy, you missed them… Let’s try again, okay?”

“I’m not in the mood for games. I have to find that little girl. Now get me out of this… whatever it is!”

The flower acted as if he didn’t hear her and sent another small wave of pellets towards her soul. She dodged them once more and looked up at the flower questioningly, but froze as she gazed at him. Flowey’s face had changed drastically from jolly, to downright menacing. 

**“Y O U... I D I O T!”** His eyes were dark, and full of malice. “The girl is gone.” Her breath hitched as she listened to him. A deranged, sadistic smile took home on Flowey’s face. “Yeah. Gone. Weak little thing she was.”

He was lying, he had to be. No… He did something. Whatever happened to her sister, he knew about it. She wanted to clench her fists. She wanted to go over there and rip him out of floor, or better yet, stomp him into the ground. His demonic laugh filled her ears as she tried to move. She couldn’t even feel her legs, let alone see them. The only she managed to move was the green heart. 

“Wow. You really are an idiot!” White pellets surrounded her soul. “That little girl stood no chance against me, what makes you think you will? Aw don’t worry, I’ll give ya a nice quick death, yeah? After all, in this world…  **I T ' S K I L L O R B E K I L L E D!”**

**“NO!”** The intensity of her own voice scared her, but she had to do something. Flowey stopped and looked at her puzzled for a moment. “Look, you demonic little weed, I don’t think you know who you just pissed off, but you better give me a good reason why I shouldn’t squash you right now. I asked you where the little girl is. Now answer.”

Flowey looked at her as if she had grown a second head… before he started laughing hysterically. “Just, WHO do you think you are, human?! Bossing ME around?! HA! Look, the girl isn’t here, you’ll never see her again, so just give up!” The pellets began moving towards her soul.

GIve up? No. She couldn’t. If she was right, and it was a big if, her sister was still alive. Flowey just said she wasn’t here, he didn’t say anything about her being dead. A strong wave of urgency and motivation overcame her. She knew she had to do something. She just hoped this something wouldn’t get her killed.

**“D I E !”**

She braced herself as the bullets got closer until they were mere inches from her soul… Then she thrust her soul through the ring, dealing with the sharp and almost unbearable pain, almost… 

Now in hindsight, she should have thought that out more carefully, because while she did manage to make it through the ring of bullets, she also somehow managed to faze her soul right through the box barrier. It would be be almost painful if she weren’t in pain already, as the heart pushed its way out of the box. She knew that wasn’t supposed to happen. It kind of reminded her of all the games she has accidentally glitched and cheated. The pain was beginning to subside into a numbess. She could see Flowey nervously sweat in front of her. Actually, this might have turned out better than expected. As Shaye stared at the flower she felt a menacing aura begin surround her soul. Intimidation was always her strong point when it came to situations with her sister.

To her utmost surprise, the aura actually manifested itself into a solidified shadow of sorts? It surrounded and darkened her soul’s color, hiding it within the black void they were in. It would have been concerning, if it wasn’t actually helping in putting the flower down. Shadowy appendages slipped closer to Flowey at her will. 

_ Well this is definitely new… _

“Wh-What?...” Now he didn’t even try to hide his fear. He eyed the shadow closing in on him, much like the bullets did with Shaye. 

“Hm. What happened to that scary ego of yours? Now, since you’re in a good place. Tell me what happened to the girl. Now.” She saw Flowey sweat nervously before he looked at her with a mix of defeat and fear. He almost looked like a child...

She felt her soul recede back into her body and her surroundings were becoming visible again. She could see and feel her feet again! Hallelujah. Flowey was still in front of her, but he seemed much less intimidating than when they were in that void-like place. 

He glared but hesitantly answered nonetheless, “She was taken by a different monster.” 

_ Oh wonderful. More psychotic flowers I’m assuming? _

“Okay. Now since you seem to know so much. Give me some information about this place. Where am I? What are you? How can I find the little girl and how do we get out of here?”

“You ask a lot of stupid questions, don’tcha? Anyway, you’re in the Underground, land of monsters… Obviously, I’m a monster, but I’m better. I’ve got more… sense. Heh.” He looked as if he was going to smile, but thought better of it and kept his nasty glare to the human. “As for the little girl… You’ll find her if you follow this path, or is that too much for your little human brain to handle?” 

She looked along the dark path, just behind the flower. She walked past him, but made sure to put a few feet of space between them, although, Flowey still sneered at her as she made it to the opening of the next tunnel. She stopped and turned her head slightly, being able to see his form from the corner of her eyes and addressed him. He acknowledged her, although she could just about feel the annoyed tone. 

“...  **Stay away from my sister** .” She could see the slightly unnerved glare Flowey shot at her. Her voice sharp and threatening, but with the calm and quiet before a storm. She walked ahead, leaving the air thick and suffocating. 


	3. Checking in...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update to the story... yet!  
> Sorry! TT~TT

Hey! Delicate here

Just kinda wanted to say sorry for seriously lagging on this story

I was so invested in it when I first started writing and I still am but life has a funny way of making my life hell...

So in short, life caught up to me and I have been super busy and stressed out by family issues and the last bit of my schooling. However I'm near graduation! Ye! 

That means I'll have tons of more free time and that means more time dedicated to the things I love

Don't worry I have written while I have been away, I just haven't edited any of it

BUT SOON you shall have a new real chapter up 

Will Shaye find Anna? Stay tuned, in the next chapter we meet a very motherly creature...

Delicate OUT!


End file.
